1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to press molding apparatus, which may be utilized to perform a work operation on a workpiece. More particularly, the press molding apparatus may include a plurality of substantially vertically disposed molds that may be closed (squeezed together) using a single hydraulic cylinder.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-15496 discloses a known press molding apparatus having a plurality of forming molds. Each forming mold includes an upper and lower mold that are disposed vertically in series and a single hydraulic cylinder opens and closes the respective forming molds. Further, a variety of different pressing operations (e.g., boring, bending and drawing operations) can be simultaneously performed on the respective workpieces disposed in the respective forming molds. In addition, the respective workpieces are manually placed in or removed from the respective forming molds. However, if the known press molding apparatus is utilized for mass production, an automatic transfer machine, such as a robot, may be used. Thus, this known press molding apparatus reduces installation space and can be operated using a relatively low output power source.
It is, accordingly, one object of the present invention to provide improved press molding apparatus.
In one embodiment of the present teachings, a press molding apparatus may include a plurality of pairs of forming molds each having an upper mold and a lower mold. The forming molds may be arranged or disposed substantially in series in the same direction as the closing/opening direction of the respective forming molds. For example, the plurality of forming molds may be disposed, e.g., vertically in series or horizontally in series. Further, at least one of the upper mold or the lower mold of at least one pair of forming molds preferably can move transversely from the mold closing/opening position, so as to facilitate insertion and removal of the workpieces from the forming molds.
Thus, the workpieces can be placed in and removed from the upper molds and the lower molds by shifting either the upper mold or the lower mold from the mold closing/opening positions. Thus, setting and removal of the workpieces can be facilitated without enlarging or increasing the degree of the mold opening. As a result, the height of the press molding apparatus may be relatively compact. Moreover, the molding opening can be made relatively small so that the press stroke can be shortened and thereby shorten the working cycle. As a result, operation costs for performing the pressing operations can be reduced.
In another embodiment of the present teachings, an automatic transfer means, such as a robot, may be utilized to insert and remove the workpieces into and out of the forming molds. Thus, in this embodiment, the manufacturing operation is facilitated and simplified.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily understood after reading the following detailed description together with the accompanying drawings and the claims.